- DancingFirefly -
To learn more about DancingFirefly go to the Wiki. Esther Chang (born: ), better known online as DancingFirefly (or Firefly for short), is an American YouTuber, artist, musician, gamer, and one of the original 3 founders of DLSGamingSquadYT. History Esther first joined YouTube on November 11, 2018, a few days after her 12th birthday. She had decided to create her channel because a new friend of hers (LovepuppyMaster) had a channel that did Gachaverse and that is what got Esther interested. Her earliest YouTube channel was Mint2BSmart. On this channel, she posted a Gachaverse series called "The Lost Elements". This was supposed to be an original gachaverse series with a lot of magic, action, emotions and voice actors. However, after posting around 2 episodes of this series, the channel Mint2BSmart got terminated from YouTube to unknown reasons. A few days later, Esther decided to try again at YouTube, this time making a channel called Smart Cookie, specifically creating an email for this YouTube channel (Nerdymsartchickmoments@gmail.com). That email is still her current YouTube email today. For about a month, Esther uploaded art related videos onto the Smart Cookie channel but then decided to step it up a bit and focused more on original Gacha vines. Around this time, Gacha Life was released for Apple users, so she created a new OC (Original Character) with the app's new features. This became her first actual OC. Around January 2018, she decided to change her channel name to DancingFirefly. This was because when attempting to get her friends to subscribe to her, they couldn't find her channel, only tutorials on how to make cookies. When she changed her name, her friends could finally find her channel. After switching channel names, she created a discord server and founded DLSGamingSquad along with fellow youtubers LovepuppyMaster and ShiroTheLuckyCat :3. She started a series called “Actually Happened” and posted 2 episodes of it before discarding the series due to “lack of originality” and “cringey content”. She then released a bunch of original songs made from Garagband. They didn't seem to be getting a lot of views so she stopped (she occasionally posted more songs in the future). On January 6, she hit 100 subscribers. For a 100 subscribers special, she posted a video containing her singing several songs hosed by her viewers and a reveal on her 3- year-old Yorkshire Terrier Poodle, Goldie. She continued to make vines and fan arts, all the while accompanied by original songs. On January 21 of 2019, she posted an original Gacha meme titled “Hit or Miss Meme (Dog Version). It got really popular and it seemed to her like she was getting a lot of views and likes. In February and March of 2018, Esther joined a lot of art contests and made loads and loads of online friends. At one point, she knew and recognized more than 200 people as her online friends. Around this time, she had a friend she knew from school who spammed her discord server and comments. Esther declared a mock war on Ranger _E_P by posting a video about it. 9 days later, Ranger surrendered and admitted defeat, as the constant hate and spamming of Esther’s fans was too much for him. On February 24, 2019, Esther posted a Trailer to possibly the longest and highest quality Gacha Movie the whole surface of YouTube had ever seen. The plan was to have animation, sound effects, fitting music, shaded characters, custom backgrounds, voice actors, and more all combined together in a movie around 2 hours long. The script and plot were all written out and all that was left to do was to create to movie itself. Esther did not do this alone, she got a couple youtube and school friends to help her. The entire project then got terminated “till further notice guys” due to that fact that one of the voice actors had resigned from the job and they couldn't find a replacement. Fast forward a month to March 31, 2019. Esther posted the first episode of a new series called FIREWAI, a compilation of underrated, amazing, and entertaining gacha memes, vines, intros, outros, meps, and glmvs. She has continued to make this series every so often. The set upload schedule for this series was once every other week. But school is tough and there's also loads of homework and family issues so the schedule is basically whenever she can find the time. On April 1, an online friend of hers (AllyssaWolf XoX, who then had around 30k subscribers) shouted her out and Esther instantly gained 200 subscribers overnight, making it the fastest she has ever gained subscribers. To celebrate her now 500 subscriber channel, she posts a video of her singing Fight Song. This was her first ever full cover on her channel. On May 14, 2019, Esther passed the first major milestone of 1,000 subscribers. To celebrate, she did a face reveal livestream, and she has been doing occasional live streams ever since. 'This page was created by DancingFirefly on December 9, 2019. ' Category:Users that joined in 2018 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Artists Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Gaming YouTubers